


Возвращайся

by F_D



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудеру слишком сильно изменила жизнь.</p><p>Написано на Mafia Wars 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращайся

Этой ночью Тсуне холодно. Он почти не дрожит, замерев на кровати, но все равно мерзнет. Он прекрасно знает, что до утра так и не сможет согреться.

В спальне темно, не горит даже ночник, и Тсуна все никак не может к этому привыкнуть. К тому, что нужно прислушиваться к каждому шороху, слепо касаться плеч Гокудеры и предугадывать каждое его движение.

Ночью Гокудера редко говорит с ним, лишь иногда называет по имени. За Гокудеру говорят его руки. Теперь Тсуне известен новый, странный язык. Властные, уверенные прикосновения, заменяющие многие слова.

В темноте взгляд Гокудеры едва различим, но Тсуна всегда его чувствует. Этот взгляд меняется каждый раз, передавая все возникающие эмоции. Когда Гокудера зол, он всматривается в лицо Тсуны с такой яростью, что становится страшно. Когда он сильно устал, смотрит так, будто Тсуны здесь нет, отчего хочется стать невидимым. Тсуна все еще пытается протестовать и даже просить, но его слова исчезают с поцелуем. Гокудера словно не замечает слез Тсуны, ему сейчас легче навязать свою волю, чем прислушаться к чужим желаниям.

Гокудера по-прежнему защищает его от любой опасности, не так давно, на званом ужине, он закрыл собой Тсуну от пули. Рана не была серьезной, и Гокудера довольно быстро вернулся из больницы. Тсуна до сих пор помнит, как перепугался за него, хотя понимает, что его беспокойство давно Гокудере не нужно. Но тот защищает его совершенно искренне и с тем же пылом, как раньше, мстит за Тсуну. Тсуна бы не удивился притворству, но его нет. Гокудера абсолютно честен и днем, отстаивая интересы Вонголы, и ночью, заявляя права на ее босса.

Однажды вечером Тсуна не выдержал и спросил, что на самом деле нужно Гокудере. Собственный голос прозвучал отчаянно и жалко, словно он умолял хулигана из прежних времен. Ярче всего Тсуна запомнил не ответ, а щелчок зажигалки в почти полной тишине и невозмутимое выражение лица Гокудеры. Так спокойно тот смотрел на представителей других семей во время важных переговоров. Тщательно взвешивая информацию, чтобы не дать неверного ответа и придти к выгодному для Тсуны решению. Только сейчас в кабинете стояли лишь они двое, а ответа Гокудеры Тсуна ждал больше, чем исхода любой деловой встречи. Но слова, как назло, стерлись из памяти, уступив место образу.

Гокудера стал идеальным. Хранителем, помощником, правой рукой. Днем Тсуна мог не сомневаться в нем, в правильности его решений и действий. Гокудера теперь мог гордиться собой. И несмотря на все ночные слезы, на все сожаления об ушедшем тепле, у Тсуны не получается его осуждать.

Тсуна мерзнет, всматриваясь в потолок. Прикосновение Гокудеры заставляет вздрогнуть, но Тсуна не отстраняется. По движению рук, по дыханию он пытается определить настроение Гокудеры. Чуткие пальцы проходятся по груди, гладят по животу, и Тсуна закрывает глаза. Он чувствует горячее дыхание Гокудеры, когда тот наклоняется над ним, снова вздрагивает от поцелуя в шею.

Тсуна чувствует себя потерявшим дорогу домой, заблудившимся в чужой, неправильной идеальности. Тот, кто почти нежно обнимает его, медленно разводит ему ноги и прикусывает ключицы — совершенный консильери. Он почти не причиняет Тсуне боли, только когда сильно злится. Сегодня Гокудера спокоен и, кажется, даже ласков. Его поцелуи почти нежны, а пальцы бережно гладят. Иногда Тсуне кажется, что он привыкает к таким ночам, к чьей-то безраздельной власти без любви. И когда Тсуна принимает эту мысль, ему становится страшно. От того, что он готов смириться с отсутствием любви, что сам оставляет попытки достучаться до сердца близкого человека. Что свыкается с собственным именем, так холодно звучащим из уст Гокудеры.

Сегодня он крепко вцепляется в плечи Гокудеры, когда тот входит в него, и прижимается, желая почувствовать его тепло. Каждый раз, когда Гокудера ласков, в Тсуне вспыхивает крошечная надежда. Но никто не улыбается ему, не зарывается теплыми пальцами в волосы и не шепчет слов любви, как было давным-давно. Тсуна закрывает глаза, довольствуясь лишь своим именем, и бессильно откидывается на постель. Шансы тают, а Тсуна сильнее всего боится привыкнуть к такой жизни окончательно.

В конце каждой ночи Тсуна все равно тянется к Гокудере. Сегодня он кладет голову ему на грудь, слушая биение сердца. Его не отталкивают, и Тсуна начинает согреваться. В глубине души ему безумно больно, так, что хочется выть, вонзив ногти в ладони. Тсуна старается лежать тихо, чтобы не тревожить сон Гокудеры. Им обоим завтра рано вставать, а Тсуна все равно волнуется за него, так, как раньше. Он не хочет уходить, не хочет отталкивать Гокудеру, потому что любовь, глупую, никчемную любовь не вытравишь из сердца ничем. Потому что ради счастья Гокудеры Тсуна уже давно готов вытерпеть все, даже если тому и не нужно.

Только сердце Тсуны болит сильнее, и иногда хочется, чтобы эти годы оказались просто сном. Чтобы рядом с ним вновь оказался его Гокудера. Вспыльчивый, но заботливый, по-настоящему ласковый и чуткий.

— Пожалуйста, — неслышно шепчет Тсуна, прижимаясь к груди спящего, — пожалуйста, возвращайся.


End file.
